


Early Morning Cuddles

by decalcomanian (yellowhee)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddle Monster Tendou Satori, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhee/pseuds/decalcomanian
Summary: Ushijima accidentally wakes up his boyfriend, Tendou and he immediately demands cuddles.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	Early Morning Cuddles

Ushijima rises early from his bed. The air is cool of early hours and it surrounds him with ease. He shifts carefully in the sheets, avoiding any trouble from the sleeping Tendou Satori on the other side of the bed. Unbeknownst to him, he had already awakened Tendou when he had left his embrace. 

But Wakatoshi doesn't know that, not know that Tendou would pretend to sleep when Wakatoshi woke early for his daily jog, not know that Satori would struggle to find another source of warmth when Wakatoshi slips out of his embrace. He would know, if not for Tendou who was sometimes a closed-off prick. But Ushi likes him for that and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Wakatoshi puts on a crisp blue shirt that he had left on the night stand before and attempts to find his sweatpants. His eyes squint in the dark. Opening the lamp would mean waking up Tendou. He opens a drawer and fishes out a fresh pair of sweatpants. 

Upon hearing something move, Satori stirs under the sheets. "Waka-kun," he calls out. Wakatoshi sets the sweatpants down and leans on the bed with his arms supporting him. 

"Sorry for waking you. Please go back to sleep." he says, settling to sit on the mattress. Tendou turns to face Wakatoshi. He pushes the blanket to his waist and rests his head on his arm. The corner of his lips tug. 

"You too." Tendou whispers. 

Tendou knows Wakatoshi has to jog. Yet he still needs him by his side to cuddle. In the darkness, Tendou sees Wakatoshi smile. The faint light of the street lamp seeping through the window outlines his features. Tendou smiles back. 

"Come." Tendou coaxes in open arms. Wakatoshi joins him under the sheets, the sweatpants plop off the bed. Tendou entagles their legs together, rests his hands on Ushi's back and manages to fall asleep before long. 

Wakatoshi remains awake in Tendou's embrace. He listens to his soft heartbeat as he leans closer to his chest. He feels Tendou's face nestled his his olive hair. 

Wakatoshi doesn't mind skipping his daily jog for Tendou's cuddles. 

In fact, he wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I have an upcoming UshiTen paris date fic!! Please follow me on instagram @chuubunz i need friends :3


End file.
